


Ginger Ale and Jameson

by isingonly4myangel



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/F, Modern AU, One Shot, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isingonly4myangel/pseuds/isingonly4myangel
Summary: "Because there's a HORSE," they shouted together, in sync with the man on the screen. "Loose in a HOSPITAL!" And they both collapsed into laughter so raucous that the next lines could not be heard.Phoebe and Sibella get drunk together.
Relationships: Phoebe D'Ysquith/Sibella Hallward
Kudos: 1





	Ginger Ale and Jameson

**Author's Note:**

> Older work, only just posting here. Probably done for a prompt. @isingonly4myangel on Tumblr for more GGLAM content!

"I have had such a week!" Sibella declared as she swept through the door of the flat carrying a grocery bag in each hand.

"So you were telling me," Phoebe replied from the sofa in the living room. The blonde's texts had been filled with words entirely in capitol letters and several expressive emojis.

"But tonight," said Sibella as she entered the living room. "Will make up for everything." She began to unpack the contents of the grocery bags onto the coffee table. A pack of Oreos was followed by a large bag of popcorn, a bag of tortilla chips, a container of bean dip, a litre of ginger ale, and two large glass bottles, clearly alcoholic.

Phoebe reached across the coffee table and turned the bottles to face her so that she could read their labels. Seeing that one was Svedka and the other Jameson, she began to understand Sibella's plans for the evening. 

"And what are you planning on doing with all of this?" Phoebe asked.

"Watching some of our favourite movies, eating an absurd amount of Oreos, and getting absolutely trashed," the blonde replied, a large grin spreading across her face.

"I take it Lionel is out of town," remarked Phoebe.

"Yes," replied the blonde, sitting down on the sofa and leaning close to the other woman. "And Monty's with his friends in Oxford, which means I get you all to myself." She pressed kisses playfully against Phoebe's neck, making the brunette giggle.

Sibella abruptly pulled away, getting up and moving towards the kitchen. "I'll get ice and the shot glasses, you open the chips!" She called over her shoulder.

A few hours later, Phoebe lay on her back across the sofa with Sibella on top of her, her hands under the blonde's shirt. Kisses were affectionate but sloppy, with traces of alcohol on their mouths. The television played in the background, a stand-up comedian that was a favourite of theirs.

Suddenly, Phoebe began to giggle loudly. Her hands were still on Sibella's waist as the blonde raised her head to look at her. Following Phoebe's gaze to the television, Sibella soon joined her in laughing.

"Because there's a HORSE," they shouted together, in sync with the man on the screen. "Loose in a HOSPITAL!" And they both collapsed into laughter so raucous that the next lines could not be heard.

Sibella turned to her side, taking her weight off of Phoebe. But she misjudged the amount of sofa that was left and fell instead onto the floor, between the sofa and the coffee table. Stunned for only a moment, she burst out laughing again, and Phoebe laughed even harder. Both of them gasping for breath, wiping tears from their eyes, nothing else seemed to matter. The rest of the world disappeared and it was only the two of them in their flat, warm and giddy and drunk, their laughter ringing through the living room.


End file.
